


three's game

by joongki, Nicholee



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, idk hyunseong explodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongki/pseuds/joongki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholee/pseuds/Nicholee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where hyunseong, jeongmin and donghyun are in a polyamorous relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	three's game

**Author's Note:**

> i'm boyfriend trash and imagine hyungline having a weird relationship too much
> 
> summary: hyunseong contemplates on his relationship with jeongmin and donghyun.

It’s a wonder how Hyunseong managed to get into a relationship with not only one but _two_ people. It’s confusing, being in a relationship with two people. They share kisses with each other, cuddles, sometimes sleep in the same bed, and have threes—god, he doesn’t even want to complete that sentence. It’s purely odd and he isn’t quite used to a relationship that isn’t just a pair of people, or maybe it’s because he knows nothing about being in a relationship. Maybe that’s why Jeongmin and Donghyun treat it like it’s nothing. Maybe _that’s_ why they’re able to casually kiss each other (and him) without panicking over it (okay, maybe that’s just him). It’s because they’ve already been in a multiple relationships, even dating each other before he came along and dropped into their life.

It’s overwhelming thinking about it. There’s the fact that he gets twice the affection he deserves and also the fact that Donghyun and Jeongmin are obviously out to get him (with their shit eating grins and everything). There’s also that time when he walked into them making out, only for them to ask if he wants to join them. Polyamorous relationships are baffling and also put him in a state of distress. And when he needs help, no one seems to be able to help him. He needs help, desperately and he doesn’t have many friends who are willing to help (or can help).

There’s an arm slung around his shoulder. He feels himself stiffen to the touch and awkwardly glances down to find Jeongmin giving him a curious look. When did he get here? Did he sense his distress? Was Jeongmin always this cu—no, losing his train of thoughts, he shouldn’t be, stay on track Hyunseong—

“What’re doing standing here like a gaping fish?”

Hyunseong blinks. Oh no, he’s talking to him. Why now? Not in the middle of one of his crisis. “Uh, I- um, the wall looks interesting? Totally not thinking about our relationship.” He forces out a laugh, his gaze darts around the room, looking at anything but Jeongmin. “So not… panicking right now.”

Jeongmin raises a brow and it only throws him further into a state of distress.

“N-never mind, I-I wasn’t thinking about that at all!”

He merely laughs and removes his arm, opting to patting the man’s back instead. “You need some time to yourself?”

“Maybe,” he mumbles. “It’d be nice.”

“Okay,” he leans in, giving a quick peck on the lips. He grins and Hyunseong can feel his face heating up, Lee Jeongmin is dangerous, _too dangerous_. “Don’t die on me now.”

But he is going to die, his head is going to overheat and explode. _He doesn’t want to explode, but he feels like he will at any moment at this point._ “I-I… what? Yes? No- oh no I w-won’t die,” he splutters out only to realize he wasn’t in the room anymore. “Oh god, I’m going to explode one day.”

He can still hear Jeongmin’s cheery laughter from the other room. “Haven’t you already?” Jeongmin calls out.

“I have exploded! Boom! There! Explosion!”

He groans and covers his face.

Too dangerous, Lee Jeongmin is too dangerous.

He’s left with his thoughts once more. Leaving him to figure out their confusing (actually it’s quite simple) relationship. He feels like it’s best not to think too much about it—it’s only been three months so of course he’ll be left in a weird state of panic. And it _is_ one of his first relationships, so it’s all normal. And he’s comfortable being with the two, it’s not like he isn’t.

A smile forms on his lips and it feels easier to breathe. He’s perfectly fine, happy and satisfied. Maybe he can face—

“Hyunseong?”

He blinks, returning to reality once more. Donghyun is waving a hand in front of his face, brows furrowed together in worry. “Ah, h-hey, Donghyun.”

“You okay?”

He nods. “Yeah fine, fine, completely fine!”

Donghyun smiles and he feels his heart flutter. “That’s good, you made me worried there. Standing there all dazed.”

He laughs and rubs the nape of his neck. “Had too much on my mind.”

“Could tell, don’t think about it too much, okay?”

Hyunseong nods again and Donghyun smiles at him, leaning in and pressing a kiss against his lips. He hears something breaking—shattering in his mind (probably his sanity) and his face heats up once more. He is really going to explode this time.

A sly grin creeps up onto the elder’s face. “You’re cute when you’re flustered, you know that, right?”

“I-I—“

“Now, now, go rest up. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

“I-I, um, okay.”

Another smile and he leaves.

Once again, Hyunseong is left alone with his thoughts. There weren’t any rational thoughts—none at all. His mind has flown away, fried from the two kisses he’s received so far. This is not good for his health, not at all. They’re dangerous, Lee Jeongmin dangerous, so was Kim Donghyun and bad for his health. 


End file.
